April 2009
Host Harmony's Spring Teleporter Game! April 2nd, 2009, from 4:00 P.M. Pacific Time (7:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific Time (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time) Harmony wants to invite you to play the Spring Teleporter Game! Look for Harmony's Teleporter Game on the HOST Room List. VFK's First-Ever Ride Competition April 3rd, 2009. Many of you have been hard at work building great ride rooms and having fun. We were so impressed that we decided to have our first ride competition! There will be two separately-judged competitions: one for members and one for V.I.P. members. In each competition, identical prizes will be awarded for 1st through 5th place and also for Honorable Mentions. We have an amazing prize package to be announced. You will not want to miss this contest! Be sure to READ and FOLLOW ALL DIRECTIONS before submitting your entry. 1. To register, you must be in your ride start room. Click on the 'I' button and then on Enter Contest to display the entry form. Your screen name, membership status and room name will automatically be entered on the form. 2. Contestants are permitted one entry per screen name and must register by 9 P.M. Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time) April 15th, 2009. 3. This is an individual contest. Contestants are not permitted to use the Furniture Permissons (Furni Perms) feature for this contest. This means you can only use your own furniture for the contest. 4. Rides are limited to no more than 3 rooms. You can have a start, middle and end room. Rides with just one or two rooms are also permitted. 5. Spring ride pieces, mine ride pieces, or a combination of both may be used. 6. All rides must be completed by April 30th - NO EXCEPTIONS. 7. Judging will start May 1st and winners will be announced between May 15th - 20th. During this time, please do not take your ride apart even if a judge has already been there. We will be looking for fun rooms with creative use of ride pieces and decor! Good luck to all and let's get building! Easter Weekend Celebration! April 10th, 2009. Easter Egg Hunt Our Easter Egg Hunt will be Easter Sunday, April 12th, 2009, and will continue through Monday, April 13th, 2009. Unlock your special Easter Gifts throughout the hunt as you collect your Easter Eggs! Easter Ball There will be an Easter Ball Saturday Evening at 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) until 7:00 P.M. Pacific Time (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time) in the specially decorated Ballroom on the second floor of the Victorian Mansion! There will also be an Easter Ball Sunday at 12:30 P.M. Pacific Time (3:30 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:30 P.M. UK Time) until 2:30 P.M. Pacific Time (5:30 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:30 P.M. UK Time). Watch for the new Easter Dresses and Easter Suits, coming to Autumn Imports! Easter Host Teleporter Game Make sure you log in Easter Sunday and play HOST_Fin and HOST_Harmony's Teleporter Game for your chance to win a ONE DAY ONLY Easter Host Exclusive Prize. Teleporter game starts at 7:15 A.M. Pacific Time (10:15 A.M. Eastern Time) and ends at Noon Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern Time) You won't want to miss this one!! Exciting Easter Items More exciting Easter items will be available in the Gift Shoppe on Friday and Saturday, so that you can complete your Easter decorating! Easter Pin When you login on Easter Sunday, you will receive the Easter Pin! Easter Sunday Quest 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 12th, 2009 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 13th, 2009. Our quest for Easter Sunday morning will be on the history of Easter eggs. You will not want to miss learning about Easter eggs, and also your award when you complete the quest! Easter Basket Make sure to check your home room when you login on Easter Sunday for your Easter Basket that the Easter Bunny has left you! When you click Unwrap on your Easter Basket, the contents of your basket will be displayed in your room and put in your closet. Additional Hours for Easter Host Teleporter Game Easter Sunday, April 12th, 2009. To give those who have a time conflict with Worship Services, family meals and the Host Teleporter Game, the Host Teleporter Game will have additional hours from 2:30 P.M. Pacific Time (5:30 P.M. Eastern Time) until 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Spring Ride Competition 2009 Prizes! Everyone has been working hard on their rides for the competition, and there are already many truly amazing and creative rides! The following are the prize packages that will be awarded in the VFK Ride Competitions: First Place * Gold Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Gold Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Spring Ride Package * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * Silver Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Silver Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Spring Ride Package * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * Bronze Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Bronze Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Spring Ride Package * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Spring Ride Package * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 2,000 credits Honorable Mention * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 500 credits